1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a float for controlling a valve of a water tank of a toilet for regulating the water level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 330,843, 1,049,131, 1,177,963 1,341,002, 3,932,900, and 4,167,951 disclose different types of floats for controlling a valve for regulating the water level in a water tank of a toilet.